I love you Okaasan, Otousan!
by Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: Kagome with different guys and pregnant with their child. Please read and review!
1. Kagome and Kurama

**This is my first one-shot, so hopefully it's okay! Please read and review!**

**I don't own either Inuyasha or YYH! **

**Pairing: Kagome(23) and Kurama(25) (Inuyasha and YYH)**

It was a beautiful summer day in Tokyo, Japan. Kagome was outside laying in the shade relaxing on their hammock, while her husband was inside making them something to eat and drink.

Kagome sighed in relaxation since she was 9 months pregnant with a baby girl who was due in a couple days bringing their first born baby girl into the world, she was thinking about what they would name their new baby girl.

Kurama came out of the house to hear a yelp from Kagome, he rushed over to find a puddle under the hammock. Kagome looked up to Kurama and winced as another contraction came on.

"Kurama, I think it time" Kagome quietly said wincing, Kurama quickly yet gently picked her up and ran to the car. He drove quickly to the hospital where they took Kagome in right away, Kurama paced the waiting room hallway phoning everyone to tell them Kagome was in labor. The first to people to arrive were Kurama's mother and younger brother, then Kagome mother, younger brother and grandfather. Then about 10 minutes later the rest of the spirit detectives arrived, they came rushing in towards Kurama who was still pacing the hallway waiting for the nurses to come get him. 45 minutes later a nurse came out with a bundle bundled in a pink blanket, she handed Kurama the little bundle.

"Here is your new baby girl, she weighs 7 pounds and 21 inches" the nurse said smiling and returning back into the delivery room, Kurama stared down at his new beautiful baby girl. Her eyes were closed but when Kurama gently trailed his finger down her nose she opened her eyes to reveal bright green eyes, that she inherited from him and she inherited her black with blue hue hair from her mother.

Everyone gathered around Kurama to see the new addition to their family, Kurama gently handed over his daughter to Kagome's mother who cooed at her granddaughter with Kurama's mother looking over her shoulder cooing at her new granddaughter as well. Kun-loon handed the baby over to Kurama's mother and then everyone had a turn to hold the new addition to the family, a nurse came out and to inform the family and friends that they could all come in but had to be quiet for Kagome needed to rest.

Once family and friends quietly made their way into Kagome's room, she turned to them and reached for her baby girl. Kurama gently handed their baby girl over to his wife who smiled and gently cuddled her to her chest, she sighed feeling overwhelmed to have her daughter in her arms.

"What should we name her darling?" Kagome said looking up at Kurama, Kurama thought and smiled down at her. He leaned in to whisper in her ear the name he thought would go wonderfully with their new baby girl.

Kagome smiled and nodded, she looked down and said "Welcome little Mia into the world". Little Mia looked up to her mother and smiled a toothless smile.

Kurama bent down and whispered into Kagome's ear again.

"I love you, Okaa-san" He said, Kagome smiled back and gave him a kiss on the lips replying.

"I love you too, Otou-san"

The end! :)

Okaa-san - Mother in a Japanese

Otou-san- Father in Japanese


	2. Kagome and Sesshomaru

**Please read and review!**

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Pairing: Kagome(24)/Sesshomaru(28)**

In the western lands there was an uproar the western lady was in labor, everyone was running around getting everything to the delivery room for her. Everyone paused when they heard a loud scream, then when it was done everyone ran around again trying to help the delivery go faster. Maids moved out of the way when they saw their lord ran through the halls to get to the delivery room, but he was not aloud entry by one of the nurse maids.

He growled in warning to be aloud through but a pulse of energy went through him and he relaxed, Sesshomaru then began to pace the hall back and forth. Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Jaken were waiting while Sango was inside with Kagome.

Not too long after a babies cry was heard and everyone sighed in relief at the labor being fast, the door opened slowly and Sango came out with a blue bundled in her arms. She gently passed the baby boy over to Sesshomaru who stared down at his son, Shippo gently jumped onto Sesshomaru's shoulder and looked down at his new brother. The delivery room doors opened and Sango motioned them in, Sesshomaru went in first making his way over to the bed where Kagome was laying down waiting to hold her son.

Sesshomaru handed their son over to Kagome who smiled and cooed at her son, Sesshomaru smiled a small smile at his family his new family all his own.

"What shall we name him, Love?" Kagome asked, watching Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye.

"Sesshou, will be a fitting name for our son" Sesshomaru said, Kagome smiled at him.

"My little Sesshou" Kagome cooed to her new son, Sesshomaru motioned for Rin and Shippo to come to their side. Both children climbed onto the bed gently, they both stared at their new brother and smiled. Little Sesshou slowly opened his eye to stare into his mother's blue eyes with his golden ones that he inherited from his father and his hair too. He was an exact copy of his father.

"I would like to have some alone time with my mate and son, if you would" Sesshomaru said staring at everyone, who got the message and they all left the room.

Sesshomaru gently moved Kagome out a bit so he could move himself behind her, Sesshomaru placed his arms under Kagome's where she held their son.

"I love you, Otou-san" Kagome said leaning back onto Sesshomaru chest, Sesshomaru tightened his arms around her and placed a kiss on her mate mark and replied.

"I love you too, Okaa-san"

The end

Okaa-san - Mother in a Japanese

Otou-san- Father in Japanese


	3. Kagome and Haru

**Please read and review!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Fruit Baskets. **

**Pairing: Kagome(25)/Haru(24)**

In the main house of the Sohma house there was a argument going on between Kagome and Akito, Haru, Hatori and Shigure were all standing by to make sure it didn't get physical.

Kagome and Akito were arguing about the baby inside Kagome's belly, Akito argued that this child would be the next head of the Sohma house and Kagome said she would not allow it. Kagome had finally had enough, she snapped and her powers came into play.

"If you do not stop arguing with me, I will purify you into ash! My son will not be the head of the Sohma because I will not allow it!" Kagome shouted at Akito knowing he would get scared because she had turned a demon to ash in front of him before saving his life, Akito's eyes widened and he relented knowing he could not defy her. Kagome smiled and turned to Haru who's eyes widened in shock, Kagome frowned at his face but then looked down. She looked up and said.

"I think my water broke" Haru quickly got up followed by Hatori who quickly directed him to his wing of the house, so he could help Kagome with her delivery.

4 hours later Kagome had given birth to a beautiful baby boy who they had named Takashi, who looked everything like his father exact match down to the black and white hair but with blue eyes like his mother.

"Oh Haru he is absolutely beautiful" Kagome said to Haru who was smiling at her and their son, he sat beside Kagome who snuggled into Haru's side.

"He is, he is" Haru relied back, laying his head against Kagome's head.

"I love you, Otou-san" Kagome said smiling up at Haru.

"I love you too, Okaa-san" Haru replied back kissing Kagome on the forehead.

The end

Okaa-san - Mother in a Japanese

Otou-san- Father in Japanese


	4. Kagome and Draco

**Please read and review!**

**I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter!**

**Pairing: Kagome(22)/Draco(22)**

Draco was hurrying to get home to his pregnant wife who was in labor, they had been married for 4 years since they both finished Hogwarts after their seventh year of schooling.

Draco and Kagome had known each other since they were children but had lost contact when Kagome moved to Japan when they were 7 and only reconnected 5 years ago, it was like they didn't lose contact for so many year. Now they were married and awaiting twins to welcome into the world!

Blondie was so excited to bring his children into the world knowing that the world was rid of He-who-should-not-be-named was dead, Kagome also was excited since their twins would be the first set of twins born by both sides of the family.

Draco reached the Malfoy manor in record time, he raced up the stairs to their master bedroom to find Kagome screaming in pain with the mid wife encouraging the lady of the house to breath and push, she screamed as she pushed out the first of two children.

"A beautiful baby boy Master Draco, Lady Kagome!" the elf mid wife said handing the little boy over to another elf nurse to be cleaned and wrapped up.

"Now Lady Kagome, breath then push!" the mid wife said, Kag's took a deep breath and pushed with all her might, she stopped for a minute then took another deep breath and pushed again then finally the last of the twins was delivered into the world.

Kagome sighed in relief and happiness to finally be able to deliver their two little ones into the world, Draco smiled and then turned to find one of the elf nurses behind him handing him his son.

Draco gently took the child and cradled him in his arms, he smiled down at his son in love. Draco looked up to see another elf nurse hand Kagome their daughter, he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge facing his wife who smiled at their daughter in pure love and devotion.

She looked to Draco and smiled at him in love, he could tell that she was now the happiest women on the planet. Draco smiled right back and leaned toward her, while Kagome leaned towards him.

"I love you, Otou-san" "I love you, Okaa-san" the both said before they kissed, their newborn twins looking at them.

The end

Okaa-san - Mother in a Japanese

Otou-san- Father in Japanese


	5. Kagome and Mori

**Please read and review!**

**I don't own either Inuyasha and Ouran High School Host Club. **

**Pairing: Kagome(18)/Mori(21)**

Kagome walked towards her kitchen to make herself something to eat, she smiled knowing her boyfriend was behind her watching her like a hawk since she was 9 months pregnant and he was very protective of her.

When she entered the kitchen she went over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water then turned to find Mori right behind her, she looked up to him and smiled while he stared at her. Kagome giggled but before she could move she gasped when she felt something go down her leg, she looked down to find that her water had broke.

Kag looked up to Mori who quickly picked her up and rushed towards their car and raced off to the hospital, when he reached the hospital they took her in right away.

Mori wanted to follow but was stopped by a nurse who told him to wait outside, He paced the hallway in panic every time he heard Kagome scream in pain and 2 and a half hours later he heard a infants cry.

Mori sighed in relief and sagged against the wall, it would be another half hour before the nurse came to get him to lead him to Kagome's room. Mori followed silently and thanked the nurse when they reached her room, Mori quietly opened the door then smiled seeing Kagome and their child together.

Kagome looked up to find her boyfriend smiling at her, she smiled back and motioned him to come forward. Mori closed the door behind him then quietly walked forward towards his girlfriend and their child, he slowly sat on the edge of the bed close to her.

Kagome gently handed their child over to him, Mori moved the blanket aside to reveal his son who looked exactly like him. Kagome smiled at her two boys with love, knowing her family was only just beginning to grow.

"I think Jin is a beautiful name for our son Mori-kun" Kagome quietly said.

Mori turned his head towards Kagome and smiled, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Okaa-san" Mori said kissing her lips this time and smiling a small smile, Kagome had a bright smile on her face.

"I love you too, Otou-san" Kagome said responding to the kiss with all her love.

The end

Okaa-san - Mother in a Japanese

Otou-san- Father in Japanese


	6. Kagome and Seth

**Please read and review!**

**I don't own either Inuyasha or Twilight. **

**Pairing: Kagome(25)/Seth(24)**

It was a beautiful day in La Push, many of the Quillettes tribe was down on the beach. Kagome was sitting in a beach chair and relaxing since she was expecting a child in only 2 weeks, Seth was laying down next to her on a beach blanket.

He was a very protective Husband, sometimes she had to through him out of their house to get him to calm down. And when he would come home a couple hours later he would be pouting and whining, Kagome would smile and hold open the door and Seth would come in happy and giving her kisses and gentle hugs.

Kag sighed in relaxation and looked to her left to see Leah taking a sit next to her, Kag's smiled and Leah smiled a small smile back at her.

"How are you Leah?" Kagome asked Leah who stared out at the ocean in front of them.

"I'm doing fine, how are you feeling? Your almost due, aren't you?" Leah asked looking back at Kagome and then at Kagome's stomach which looked about to burst.

"I'm doing good, can't wait to give birth. Seth's over protectiveness is really getting to a point that I'm going to strangle him soon" Kagome said looking at Seth who grinned sheepishly at her and quickly ran over to the group of guys by the water, Kagome smiled and turned back to Leah who was grinning at her.

She leaned back on her chair but then sat up straight looking at Leah who's eyes were wide, Leah bolted up and yelled to the guys.

"Guys! We gotta get Kagome to the hospital now! Her water just broke early!" Leah helped Kagome up while the boys rushed over to them, the boys fused over Kagome till she screamed at them to shut up and get her to the hospital.

They all packed into 3 cars and rushed to the hospital, when they arrived Seth and Leah brought Kagome in and then she was taken away from them on a stretcher to the delivery room, the others made their way to the waiting room but Seth was rushed into the delivery room to stay with Kagome.

5 hours later everyone was relieved when they head a babies cry fill the air, they all sighed in relief. Then they were surprised to hear another babies cry a few minutes later signaling a second child was born.

Seth came out too invite them all in, when everyone entered the room they saw Kagome laying in the hospital bed with two pink bundles in her arms. They all surround them and found that Seth and Kagome had twin girls, there had never been twins in the tribe before.

"Guys and Leah I want to introduce you to Amy who is the oldest and Bianca who is the youngest into the family, and I have a feeling Leah that you won't be the only female to change into a werewolf now" Kagome said smiling looking up at everyone, Leah smiled and nodded knowing she would be teaching these two twins to learn the way of their kind.

After 2 hours everyone went on their way leaving Seth and Kagome alone with their new baby girls for bonding time, Kag snuggled into Seth who was sitting next to her on the bed. Seth's arm was around Kagome's shoulder, holding her to him while they both stared down at their twin girls.

Kagome turned her head to the side and kissed Seth, who smiled into the kiss and returned it. She snuggled deeper into Seth's embrace and sighed.

"I love you, Otou-san"

I love you too, Okaa-san"

The end

(Yes Seth knows some Japanese words)

Okaa-san - Mother in a Japanese

Otou-san- Father in Japanese


	7. Kagome and Lee

**Please read and review!**

**I don't own either Inuyasha and Naruto. **

**Pairing: Kagome(20)/Lee(22)**

Bushy brows was running around Konaha, doing 100 laps while Kagome was sitting in the park watching the children play. She was sitting with Kureni who was 6 months pregnant with her second child, while Kagome was 9 months pregnant with her first child with Lee.

Even though they were going to be young parents Kagome knew they would get thru it, with the help of Kagome's mom who said she would help them with whatever they needed.

Kagome and Kureni were talking when Kagome felt water dribble down her leg, she turned to Kureni in shock.

"I think I'm going into labor, Kureni" Kagome said, Kureni's eyes widen and she froze in panic.

"LEEEEEE!" Kagome yelled and within seconds Lee was standing beside Kagome.

"I need to get to the hospital now!" Kagome screamed as a contraction came on, Lee picked her up and quickly made his way to the hospital. When they arrived Sakura noticed them first and quickly went into action calling nurses and before Lee could say anything Kagome was out of his arms and on a stretcher, off to the delivery room.

2 hours later a loud scream was heard before a babies cry followed, making Lee fall against the wall in relief knowing that his wife and child were going to be okay. The rookie nine, Neji, Tenten and their sensei congratulated bushy brows about being new dad.

10 minutes later Sakura came out with a bundle in a pink blanket, heading towards Lee and the gang. She handed Lee his newborn daughter, he held his new child and smiled.

"Lee, you can go see Kagome now. And the rest of you as well, I still have some work to do" Sakura said walking away to do the rest of her rounds, Lee and the gang made their way towards Kagome's room.

When they arrived Kagome was sitting up and waiting for them, Lee made his way over to her and handed her their new daughter. Kagome smiled and took their daughter and started to coo at her, she looked up to lean and he leaned down to give her a peck on the lips.

"What shall we name our new baby girl, sweet heart?" Kagome asked looking at Lee who smiled at her.

"I think Lily is such a youthful name!" Lee shouted waking up the baby who looked at her father and smiled, Kagome giggled and nodded.

"Lily it is then, you like that name don't you Lily?" Kagome said then cooed to the baby who smiled. A little while later after Lily was handed around for cuddles with the others they left the new parents alone with their new addition to the family, Lee took a seat next to Kagome who leaned against him.

"I love you, Otou-san" Kagome said Lee smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss.

"I love you too, my youthful Okaa-san" Lee replied smiling.

The end

Okaa-san - Mother in Japanese

Otou-san - Father in Japanese


	8. Kagome and Brock

**Please read and review!**

**I do not own Inuyasha or Pokémon!**

**Pairing: Kagome(20)/Brock(25)**

Brock was outside checking on some of his Pokémon that he was breeding to make sure everything was going alright, he looked up from checking on his Forretress and saw his wife of 2 years napping on their hammock with some of her Pokémon.

He saw Mienshao in the shade next to her, Cubchoo snoozing on her stomach, Minccino cuddled next to her and Rhyperior standing guard next to her.

Brock smiled and went back to his work when he heard Rhyperior growl and looked up to see his wife sitting up in the hammock and wincing in pain, he quickly made his way over and found the ground under her wet and knew what had happened.

Brock picked her up and quickly ran to the hospital that was not far from their place, their Pokémon following behind them. When they reached the hospital the nurses quickly went into action when they saw Kagome and Brock, Kagome was whisked off to the delivery room while Brock and their Pokémon were whisked off to the waiting room to wait till one of the nurses came to get them.

Brock paced the halls for an hour and a half before he heard a babies cry and sighed knowing it was over but then his eyes widened when he heard another babies cry a minute after, Brock knew what that meant and the next thing the Pokémon knew he was passed out on the floor.

Vulpix made her way over and nudged Brock awake and when he came to a nurse was walking towards him, she motioned him to follow her and they made their way to Kagome's room and there they found Kagome holding two bundles one wrapped in a pink blanket the other in a blue blanket.

He slowly moved towards them while Vulpix, Mienshao, Cubchoo, Happiny, Sudowoodo and 6 Geodudes kept their distance for now till they were invited towards the new family member. Brock slowly made his over to Kagome and smiled when he reached her and their twins children, Kagome looked up at him and smiled while handing him their son.

"It seems this little one was hiding behind her brother on us, sweet heart" Kagome said to Brock who smiled at her.

"That's alright, she is a welcomed addition to our family" Brock stated and Kagome smiled at him.

"Yes, she is a very much welcomed addition" Kagome quietly said, looking down at her daughter.

"What will we name them, my love?" Brock asked Kagome while taking a seat next to her on the bed and inviting their Pokémon over towards them, the Pokémon made their way over and everyone found a spot on the bed to sit on and look at the new addition.

"How about Mark and April?" Brock suggested to his wife who thought about it and then smiled.

"Yes those two names are wonderful" Kagome said smiling, she looked up at him with love in her eyes and Brock leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Otou-san" Kagome whispered to Brock who smiled.

"I love you too, Okaa-san" Brock replied to his beautiful wife.

The end

Okaa-san - Mother in Japanese

Otou-san - Father in Japanese


	9. Kagome and Toya

**Please read and review!**

**I do not own Inuyasha or Card Captors Sakura!**

**Pairing: Kagome(23)/ Toya(26)**

Toya slowly made his way home to his girlfriend who was 9 months pregnant, when they had told his family his father was upset that he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant before marriage. Kagome had a long talk with his dad and when they were finished talking his father okay with it, as long as they would get married later on.

Toya smiled when he thinks of his girlfriend and un-born child, he was ready to be a father. Even though he was on 26 years old, he knew he could be the best father and he also knew Kagome would be an amazing mother to their child. Kagome worked for a daycare service which she ran out of her own home with the help of her mother who worked for her and another really good friend, and right now she really couldn't do much since she was almost due to give birth soon.

Toya was only a couple doors down from his home when he saw an ambulance in front of his house, he saw a stretcher come out with Kagome on it. He ran all the way over to her and saw that she was in pain, they quickly loaded Kagome onto the ambulance with Toya getting unto the ambulance with them.

When they reached the hospital, they whisked away Kagome to the delivery room while Toya called his father and sister who said they would be there soon. Kun-loon would be there in a little bit after the last parent came to pick up their child, ten minutes later Kun-loon, his father and his sister Sakura.

Sakura quickly ran over to her brother who was sitting down and had his head buried in his hands, Sakura sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulder. Toya turned his head to see his sister and smiled then buried his head back into his hands, Sakura smiled and rubbed his shoulder to help him relax.

Kun-loon and his father took seat near them quietly chatted with each other, it would be 8 hours later that a nurse would come out and tell them they could go see Kagome and the baby.

When they reached Kagome's room they all smiled seeing Kagome cuddling and cooing at the small infant girl wrapped in a pink blanket, gurgling back at her.

She looked up and smiled a wide smile at them and motioned them over to her, when they reached her she handed the bundle over to Toya who gently took her and smiled at his new born daughter.

"She's absolutely beautiful, just like her mother" Toya stated Kagome giggled at him and watched as Toya handed their baby over to her mother, everyone was able to have a turn to hold the infant. Once everyone had a turn holding the baby, they all decided to leave the couple alone to bond with their new addition to their family.

"What should we name her Toya?" Kagome asked taking her daughter from Toya, while Toya took a seat next to her thinking about a name for their daughter.

"How about Saki?" Toya suggested to Kagome, who smiled and nodded.

"That's a beautiful name for a daughter Toya, I love it" Kagome said, leaning up to Toya who leaned down and the kiss was filled with love.

"I love you, Otou-san" Kagome said smiling big at Toya who smiled at her.

"I love you too, Okaa-san" Toya replied back, leaning down and kissing his girlfriend on the lips with such passion and love that anyone who saw it could tell they were very much in love.

The end

Okaa-san - Mother in Japanese

Otou-san - Father in Japanese


	10. Kagome and Xavier

**Please read and review!**

**I do not own Inuyasha or X-men!**

**Pairing: Kagome(28)/Xavier(60)**

**This is the last one shot!**

Xavier had decided to retire as headmaster of his institute 7 years ago and handed it over to Strom, he moved to a remote town and lived a quiet life till he met Kagome who he feel in love with even though she was 32 years younger than him.

They had gotten married 2 years after they met and had sired a 6 year old boy named Leo who had the power to lift things with his mind, they had been shocked when he had lifted Kagome into the air before she could be hit by a falling tree in the forest when they went for a walk.

Kagome had made sure Leo had full control over his powers even though he was only 6 years old, Leo knew that he could not use his powers in front of normal people.

Kagome was now 9 months pregnant with their second child, she had that glow on her that only pregnant women get. Xavier was excited to have another child, he was going to make his children had the best life possible without the fear of hatred being thrown at them wherever they went.

Kagome was super excited to be having a girl, she had dreamed of having a girl ever since she was a little girl.

Kagome was making lunch for her husband and her son when she felt something run down her leg, when she looked down at the floor and saw water her eyes widened and she shouted for Xavier.

Xavier was downstairs in less than a minute, he looked at Kagome who was holding her stomach and instantly knew what was going on. He called for Leo who came running down the stairs and waited by the door for his parents, Xavier had picked up her baby bag and they all quickly made their way to the car and to the hospital that was about 2 miles away.

It took Xavier 20 minutes to get to the nearest hospital, when they arrived at the hospital Xavier had found a parking spot close to the entrance and the three of them slowly yet quickly made their way into the hospital entrance.

When they entered the hospital a nurse spotted them she quickly went into action getting a stretcher and having Kagome lay on it, they whisked her away and Xavier and Leo had to wait in the waiting room.

Leo was sitting on his father's lap and they were chatting about what they would name the new addition to the family, they knew it was a girl so there was a lot of names being suggested.

It would be 2 hours later a nurse came out to get them and escorted them to Kagome's room, when they entered they both saw Kagome holding a pink bundle in her arms and smiling. Xavier wheeled himself over while Leo ran over to his mother who smiled down at him, Leo gently climbed onto the bed to sit next to his mother. Kagome gently moved the blanket out of the babies face so her son could see his new baby sister, Leo smiled at his new sister.

Kagome looked up to see Xavier watching them with a smile, she leaned over Leo and handed Xavier his new born daughter. Xavier gently took his daughter in his arms and smiled down at her when she gurgled at him, he looked up at Kagome with a big smile on his face.

"Son, why don't you tell your mother what name we came up with for your new baby sister?" Xavier said to his son who's eyes widened and so did his smile, Leo turned to his mother with a huge smile in which she smile at.

"What name did you come up with my love?" Kagome asked pulling her son into her side and smiling down at him.

"Amber, we pick the name Amber mommy" Leo said smiling a huge smile, Kagome hugged him.

"That is a beautiful name my love, I love it" Kagome said hugging Leo again, Xavier put little Amber in her little bed beside the bed in which Leo went over to her and watched her.

Xavier wheeled himself over to the other side of the hospital bed, Kagome leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"I love you, Otou-san" Kagome whispered between kisses

"I love you too, Okaa-san" Xavier whispered back also between kisses.

The end

Okaa-san - Mother in Japanese

Otou-san - Father in Japanese


End file.
